The computer has become a popular tool for work, education, and entertainment. Widespread frequent and continuous use of computers, and in particular of the computer mouse and keyboard, can cause discomfort and sometimes injury due to repetitive motion and poor user posture. While a number of products have been invented and developed to improve the ergonomics of computer use and reduce the risk of discomfort and injury after long term use, existing products do not address some key requirements for widespread adoption of arm and mouse supports.
First, existing products and inventions are difficult to attach to the computer desk. Second, existing products and inventions are cumbersome to the user because they cannot be stored under the work surface of the desk while still attached to the desk when not in use. Third, existing products and inventions either do not support the mouse itself, requiring the mouse to be placed on the desk surface, or they directly align the mouse pad with the forearm support, making it impossible for users to comfortably alternate between operation of the keyboard, mouse, and other devices. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that addresses these disadvantages.